


Maybe One Day We Can Make It A Thing

by nerdsquad45



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Country Music, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 03:24:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15654786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdsquad45/pseuds/nerdsquad45
Summary: Cheryl always hated country music until Toni started jokingly (yet lovingly) serenading her on drives in the car. Wait until the gang finds out about Cheryl’s secret new love!





	Maybe One Day We Can Make It A Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all (get it? country music inspired fic)! I crack myself up. Anyways, for some reason, I've been super into country music recently but wanted to make it a tad (a lot) gayer and I was also inspired by this video (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RoNufLX9O_I). So, enjoy my take on country music and Choni!

It was typical for Toni and Cheryl to cruise in the Blossom ‘91 Chevy convertible on sunny afternoons. Lately, It was typical for Toni to be the one driving. It was not typical for Toni to change the radio dial. It was also not typical for Toni to change it to a country station. Cheryl’s eyebrows raised. She turned the radio down and changed the station as she questioned Toni’s choice.

“Getting comfortable, are we?”

“Uh yeah, if I don’t start changing radio stations, I might feel like your chauffeur,” Tony shot back with a smirk.

“Well, we can’t have that, can we?”

“Nope so…” Toni turned the station back to her previous choice… country. Toni hadn’t always been the biggest fan of the genre but something about those songs made it feel like summer when she and the boys would drive around in Sweet Pea’s truck and just goof off. It felt natural to recall that feeling when driving Cheryl’s vintage convertible top down. (Toni very much enjoyed making top down jokes every chance she got).

Cheryl, on the other hand, was not a fan of country at all. Really, who needed to listen to someone sing about trucks, dirt and tractors? All things Cheryl did not like associate with. Obviously. Plus, she thought, everyone who sings that music sounds like (to be quite frank) a country bumpkin. It was a no from her.

“Ughhhhh country? Really?” Cheryl asked with a pout, one that had a 99.99% success rate with Toni.

“Babe, c’mon it’s not that bad!” Toni said, with a quick glance over at her girlfriend.

“Nooo, don’t pout. Ok, I promise this is gonna get better!”

“Doubtful.”

“ _I’m gonna sweep you off your feet tonight, I wanna love you and hold you tight_ ,” Toni starts to sing along to Jon Pardi’s ‘Head Over Boots’, a country classic according to the serpent, “ _spin you around on some old dance floor. Act like we never met before for fun._ ”

“How do you know all the words to this?”

_“You’re the one I want, you’re the one I need. Baby if I was a king, you’d be my queen.”_

“I’m already a queen,” Cheryl huffed.

_“You’re the rock in my roll, you’re good for my soul. It’s true. I’m head over boots for you.”_

“Toni, you’re not wearing boots right now.”

“ _The way you sparkle like a diamond ring. Maybe one day we can make it a thing,_ ” Toni sings while shooting a wink at Cheryl. Despite Cheryl’s usual composure and intimidating facade, Toni has always been able to fluster her. This line and Toni’s actions especially send a blush straight to her cheeks. She could see that Toni notices this by how big her smirk gets.

“ _So bring it on in for that angel kiss, put that feel good on my lips_ ,” Toni looks at the road for a second, decides she has it under control before trying to get a kiss from Cheryl.

“You’re driving! Eyes on the road!” But Toni was looking at her so lovingly she couldn’t help but feel she really meant the words she was singing- even if they were a little ridiculous. Declarations of love were always sparse in Cheryl’s life, starting with her parents and she had never really had a relationship, never really had a person (other than Jason, but that was different of course). So, this meant a lot to her. As they reached a stop light, the song faded out. Cheryl couldn’t stop herself from leaning over and kissing Toni. Hard. Until the light turned green and the impatient car behind them honked their horn.

“Dickhead,” Toni murmured but turned back to Cheryl with a big smile,“if that’s my reward, we are listening to country all the time.”

“I’ve created a monster.”

“You love it.” Cheryl pursed her lips. Toni wasn’t wrong, Cheryl found being serenaded to be very romantic and oh so 50s (even if it was to country music). However, before she could think of a clever rebuttal, a new song came on and Toni started “performing” all over again.

* * *

 

Summer Saturday nights usually meant piling in Sweet Pea’s truck and finding something fun to do from there, at least for Toni, Cheryl, Veronica, Archie, Betty, Jughead, Fangs and Kevin. While they started as a group of unlikely friends, the gang quickly meshed and found themselves all comfortable with each other. On this particular Saturday night the gang was heading to see a firework display a few towns over when Sweet Pea turned the radio to his personal favorite, Country WXLO.

“Oh anything but country. Not a fan. Neither is Cheryl- Sweets would you mind changing it?” Betty politely requested from her seat next to Jughead.

“No!” Cheryl’s outburst was met with incredulous looks from everyone in the truck. “I mean, whatever the group wants, ya know. No need to change it if other people like it.”

“Not to make assumptions Cheryl, but didn’t you literally burn your own house down for your own agenda? You’re not exactly known for saying ‘whatever the group wants,’” Sweet Pea said.

“I’m turning over a new leaf, that’s all.”

“No offense Cheryl, but that’s suspicious.”

“Ok people theories?” Veronica joked.

“No time for theories, I love this song- Sweets, crank it,” Toni exclaimed. A moment later, Something Like That by Tim McGraw played loudly throughout the truck. Even though their friends were present, Toni couldn’t resist teasing Cheryl.

“ _It was labor day weekend I was seventeen, I bought a Coke and some gasoline and I drove out to the county fair_ ,” both Toni and Sweet Pea belted in unison. The gang gave them a questioning look to which Sweet Pea just shrugged. What? It was one of their favorites. Sure, Toni shared her love for country with Sweet Pea but she shared her country serenades for the redhead beside her. Turning in her seat, Toni started singing the next line looking right at Cheryl.

“ _She was standing there in the ticket line and it all started right then and there. Oh a sailor’s sky made a perfect sunset and that’s a day I’ll never forget!_ ”

“Does she know all the words to this?” Betty asked incredulously.

“ _I had a barbecue stain on my white tee shirt, she was killing me in the mini skirt,_ ” Toni couldn’t resist brushing a hand on Cheryl’s exposed thigh (thanks to aforementioned mini skirt) with a wink on this line and Cheryl nearly gasped. Nearly. She and Toni weren’t alone after all. Still, her reaction was still noticed by the rest of the gang.

“I think I have a theory…” Betty said as she eyed the couple.

“ _She had a suntan line and red lipstick- I worked so hard for that first kiss and a heart don’t forget something like that._ ” This line and Toni’s expression of utter sincerity and sweetness prompted a giggle from Cheryl and many questions from Betty. Did Cheryl just giggle? To country music?

“We’re all there already Betty. Keep up,” Kevin said as he pulled his phone out of his pocket to video the moment, “this is snapchat gold!”

“I can’t wait for this video to be played at their wedding,” Veronica sighed dreamily while also making sure Kevin was getting good angles.

“We can add this video to our google doc of ideas!” Kevin exclaimed.

“You guys have a google doc of ideas for Cheryl and Toni’s potential wedding?” Jughead questioned.

“It’s not a potential wedding, it’s definitely happening. I mean, do they even hear us right now?” Veronica pointed out and everyone saw Toni still singing along to Cheryl and Cheryl totally enraptured in her girlfriend’s performance.

“Besides,” Kevin said, “we all keep having ideas for #choniwedding so we may as well collect them now so they’ll be useful later!”

“You mean you two keep having ideas for ‘#choniwedding’,” Betty replied.

“Oh not just us! Sweet Pea and Fangs have editing privileges also, right guys?”

The two serpents nodded and Sweet Pea piped up, “I mean I technically introduced Tiny to country music so I feel like I have an instrumental role in making this wedding happen.”

“You do realize we can hear you right?” Toni finally said. Everyone else listened closer and realized the station was in the middle of a commercial.

“Oh busted,” Veronica glanced at Kevin with a grimace. Cheryl and Toni exchanged a look.

“Kevin, be a dear and share the document, will you?” Cheryl asked.

“Woah, what?! Is there something we should know?” Betty exclaimed. They were seventeen! No one should be getting married, not even Cheryl and Toni.

“No, but this one really does sparkle like a diamond ring and someday I would like to make it a thing!” Toni joked, only to be met with many groans and a swooning Cheryl.

* * *

 

It wouldn’t happen for a few years after that drive but Cheryl loved the beautiful engraved diamond ring Toni had picked out that simply read “ _the way you sparkle_ ” inside the band. And to think, at one point Cheryl didn’t even like country music.


End file.
